Mi Mi Mi
'''Mi Mi Mi '''ist ein Song aus dem Spiel Just Dance 2019. Gesungen wird er von der russischen Girlgroup Serebro. Er wurde gecovert von Becky Martin und Neara Russel, die als Hit The Electro Beat im Spiel gutgeschrieben werden. Hintergrund Die Routine findet in einer ägyptischen Pyramide statt, mit einem quadratischen Loch im Dach. In den Versen ist es Nacht, und der Hintergrund ist eine Wand mit einem zentralen Sarkophag und verschiedenen Hieroglyphen, die im Takt blitzen. Dann verschwindet das Dach, auf der Rückseite blinken violette Blinklichter und aus den Gräbern an den Rändern des Bildschirms treten Lehmmumien hervor. Im Chor gleitet die Wand nach unten und zeigt eine offene Fläche mit einer Pyramide im Hintergrund, die von zwei Lehmstatuen von Horus eingerahmt wird, und Mumien schlurfen von der linken Seite des Bildschirms nach rechts. Während des Instrumentalabschnitts nach dem Refrain wird die Nacht zum Tag, und Lehmsarkophage springen auf dem gleichen Weg wie die Mumien über den Bildschirm. Tanz P1 ist ein Claymationsmodell, das einen Mann darstellt. Er hat einen karamellfarbenen Teint, cartoonartige Züge wie stielartige Arme und Beine, einen gigantischen schwarzen Schnurrbart, googly Augen und eine sehr abgehackte Bewegung, die für die Tonmation charakteristisch ist. Er wird als Archäologe dargestellt, der einen Eimerhut, ein graues Hemd, eine Khaki-Fischerjacke, einen schwarzen Gürtel, eine Cargohose, grüne Socken und Schuhe trägt. Während eines Teils des Refraus zieht er scheinbar eine Peitsche aus der Tasche, und die Hintergrundbeleuchtung hat deutliche Schatten- und Helligkeitseffekte auf den Trainer (im Gegensatz zu P2). P2 ist eine ägyptische Mumie mit blau-grünem Leinen um den Körper. Sie hat eine lange orangefarbene Bob-Frisur mit violetten Fransen. Sie trägt einen rosafarbenen Leinenrock mit einem goldenen Nieten, an dem die beiden offenen Enden des Rocks befestigt sind. Von diesem Gestüt gehen zwei goldene Ketten um ihre Taille. Von der Rückseite des Rocks fließt ein lang fließender rosa Umhang herunter. Sie trägt auch eine riesige goldene Halskette am Hals, in die ein zentraler grüner Stein eingearbeitet ist. Sie trägt eine grün-goldene Cat-Eye-Sonnenbrille und goldene Fußkettchen. Sie hat einen goldenen Armreif an ihrer rechten Hand, zusammen mit einem goldenen Armreif an der oberen rechten Hand. Songtext Me me me me me me me Me me me only me me Me me me me me me me Me me me sexy me Me me me me me me me Me me me only me me Me me me me me me me Me me me sexy me Hush now! I can, motherocker give u complete bliss! I got your 'Wow wow!' Look at my bottom, give it a kiss' I am so super pupper drupper, I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my fashion pink lips Stacking money rolls down' All the boys say: 'Wow wow!' Girls in the back same: 'Wow wow!' Enter the party, Call me dandy candy cause I'm high, high! I am so super pupper drupper, I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my awesome big tits On the ground! Me me me me me me me Me me me only me me Me me me me me me me Me me me sexy me Me me me me me me me Me me me only me me Me me me me me me me Me me me sexy me Yo yo I pull up in Lamba! I pull up in my Louboutin! I pull up phone in my hand and ice on my bracelet and all I've got' I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round I am so cool with my sexy bad hips When I am walking down' All the boys say: 'Wow wow!' Girls in the back same: 'Wow wow!' Enter the party, Call me dandy candy cause I'm high, high! I am so super pupper drupper I'm the front girl in round! I am so cool with my awesome big tits On the ground! Trivia *In der Just Dance Cover-Version wird statt Mi Mi Mi, Me Me Me gesungen.